Siempre Fuiste Tú
by AndyJKR
Summary: "Siempre fuiste tú, el número uno, porque Mihael, me has superado, principalmente porque tu si eres humano.." Advertencia: Yaoi Por favor, si no te gusta NO leas.


One-shot

Siempre fuiste tú

Un rubio se encontraba en el techo de la Wammy´s admirando el hermoso cielo estrellado junto a la hermosa luna que alumbraba esa noche. Sus hermosos orbes azules miraban con detenimiento cada estrella, como si tratase de descubrir el secreto que guardaba cada una de ellas. La leve brisa revolvía sus dorados cabellos jugueteando con ellos, no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto, ahora solo sabía que podría ser la última noche que vería ese cielo. ¿Y cuál era el motivo de ello? Pues uno muy simple…

Flashback

Esa misma tarde, escucho gritos en el despacho de Roger, no espero más para aconcharse para poder escuchar mejor, pronto el gran estruendo de cosas romperse lo advirtió y abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos hombres tomando al anciano y otro dispuesto a golpearlo. El chico actuó en defensa del anciano y corrió pegándole al hombre que estaba a punto de golpear a Roger, sin embargo, pudo percatarse que dicho sujeto tenía un color muy peculiar de ojos… Así es, ese rojo que tanto intriga…

La pelea se agravio al punto de que el rubio ya tenía algo de sangre en el labio, moretones en su rostro y alguno que otro rasguño. Tan pronto escucharon a la policía, los hombres salieron disparados del lugar, claro, no sin antes de que el hombre con el que había peleado momentos atrás le diera una advertencia a Mello.

-Esto no se queda así, hoy en la noche morirás… Mihael…- con esto dicho sonrió y salió corriendo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo había dicho su verdadero nombre sin siquiera conocerlo? Se quedó estático, confundido, las dudas abarcaban su mente y dicha confusión no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Recordó que Roger seguía en el suelo por lo cual se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero para su sorpresa el anciano ya se encontraba parado. –no debiste Mello… No sabes lo poderoso que es ese hombre…- dijo Roger con muchos nervios mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarlo al chico. –esos hombres Mello… Esos hombres no son normales… Esos hombres, pueden ver tu verdadero nombre, y pueden matarte simplemente con saber tu rostro y tu nombre, Mello no debiste, puedes morir…- una vez dicho el anciano empezó a ponerse aún más nervioso. Minutos después tuvo que ir al hospital para ser verificado de la presión. El rubio se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, por más que trataba de comprender las palabras dichas por Roger no podía, simplemente por primera vez no podía razonar bien, quería pensar que solo lo había dicho porque estaba muy alterado, pero algo le decía que eran ciertas. No se le ocurrió más, pasó todo lo que restaba de la tarde en su habitación investigando las palabras dichas, resonaban cada vez más tratándole de encontrar algún mensaje algo… Hasta que lo obtuvo.

Acepto lo que iba a pasarle, iba a morir, simplemente por el hecho de defender a alguien, pero podría morir sabiendo que impidió una injusticia, podía morir en paz, pues ya sabía que lo haría por algo noble. Convencido subió al techo de la Wammy´s, si iba a morir quería observar al menos por última vez ese cielo lleno de incontables lamparitas colgadas, misteriosamente cada una guardaba algo, algo que él, lamentablemente, no podría resolver.

Fin flashback

Camino con parsimonia por el lugar, dando vueltas por todo el piso del balcón, razonaba cada momento de su vida, que hasta esta edad había vivido. Pensar que ya no podría volver a ver la incandescente luz del sol, ni tampoco volvería a disfrutar de sus rayos. Vaya, que vida la que tuvo, muy divertida, con su pelirrojo amigo a su lado, de verdad estaba agradecido con él por actuar como "un perro fiel" hacia él, quería darle las gracias por haber soportado su carácter, quería decirle que significaba mucho para el que fuera su amigo. También quería decirle a Near que la lucha entre los dos había sido muy dura, una batalla donde habían sido muy fuertes ambos, pero que al final el que parecía más débil salía ganando. Bien decían que no se juzgara el libro por su portada y Near no era la excepción., pensar que ese chico que físicamente parecía débil, como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos al toque de cualquiera, a ese niño que se había robado su corazón y aun así su orgullo no le permitió decirle lo que sentía. Tal vez debía ir rápidamente a decírselo, después de todo estaba a punto de morir y así podría irse feliz….

Tenía que admitirlo, descubrir las palabras de Roger no había sido fácil, pero al final lo supo. Investigo tanto, hasta que encontró la respuesta, demasiado simple, pero a la vez muy poderosa respuesta… Y es que, carecía de sentido imaginarse que una persona podría hacer un pacto con un dios de la muerte "shinigami" y a cambio de la mitad de su vida, este le daría ojos muy poderosos, con los cuales, podría ver el nombre y esperanza de vida de una persona. Y lo peor no era eso… Sino de que pudo deducir, que por las palabras del hombre, este poseía una "libreta de la muerte" en la cual solo bastaba escribir el verdadero nombre de una persona y conocer su rostro. ¿Qué estupidez no?... pues esa "estupidez" era verdad, así que, que más le quedaba que reflexionar sobre su vida, después de todo no podría evitarlo.

Se sentó esperando que le diera un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo, pero nada llegaba, muchas veces le llegaba a la mente ir a despedirse de Matt, pero no quería causarle tanto dolor a su amigo, a su perro fiel, que más que eso, era su único y mejor amigo. Pasaron los minutos y nada… No llegaba su fin, el fin de Mihael Keehl no llegaba, ¿Por qué? Se estaba aburriendo de estar allí, pero quería morir en un lugar con paz, silencio absoluto, donde lo único que alumbrara su inerte cuerpo fuera la luz de la hermosa luna.

Tic tac tic tac, los minutos pasaban, nada…. ¿Sera que le habían mentido? Se trataba de convencer pero tenía miedo de que no fuese así, por ello decidió no darse ilusiones. Alado del chico se encontraban tres cartas, que, cuando llegaran a encontrar su cuerpo sin vida, también encontrarían esos recados donde le daba las gracias a su querido amigo Matt, le revelaba sus sentimientos a Near y le daba gracias Roger por haberlo apoyado aun sabiendo lo problemático que llegaba ser….

Seguir esperando era totalmente aburrido, pero a la vez irónico, esperar su muerte… Vaya…. Pronto los parpados empezaron a pesarle, durmiendo allí, sabía que iba a morir así que, que más daba ya, ya no importaba.

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche, en un lugar totalmente ajeno se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de los que alguna vez fueron los hombres que quisieron secuestrar todo el orfanato y en un sillón un poco más alejado se encontraba el inerte del jefe y amenazador de matar al rubio, todos muertos de un ataque al corazón, todo antes de escribir el nombre del rubio. El testigo de esto era un shinigami que se encontraba parado viendo la escena, dándole no mucha importancia tomo su Death note y se alejó volando.

-Vaya, estos humanos… Tan impredecibles, quien diría que alguien los mataría a todos de un solo tiro, pero en parte es mi culpa por elegir humanos tan débiles…- se decía a si mismo mientras se alejaba cada vez más y más.

Regresando al orfanato Wammy´s, en un pasillo que quedaba exactamente expuesto a la luz de la luna, se encontraba un pequeño albino de ojos que resaltaban muy bien con la luna, ojos carmesí, ojos de la muerte, ojos con los cuales, había salvado al amor de su vida….

Y detrás de él, se encontraba un shinigami de nombre Ryuk, el cual comia una brillante y roja manzana mientras veía al chico.

-"Sin duda, he escogido bien esta vez…"-pensó el shinigami para sí mismo, mientras veía aun al ahora ojirojo.-Si sabes que ahora que has hecho el pacto de los ojos shinigami conmigo, le mitad de tu vida me pertenece ¿cierto?-

-Claro que lo sé, Ryuk…- respondió simplemente mientras aún seguía viendo la hermosa luna.

-Entonces, ¿me contaras ahora, como es que pudiste matar a esos criminales?-

Suspiro. –Simplemente me cole al cuarto de video, allí encontré que las cámaras habían captado el rostro de esos hombres, así que me robe el disco… Con el pacto de los ojos shinigami, fue fácil deshacerme de ellos, así, no matarían Mello…. De hecho, ahora nadie podrá hacerle daño, no mientras yo esté aquí….-

-Pero, ¿Y cuándo mueras?-

-No me preocupo por ello, todo sea por Mello, como dije Ryuk, mientras siga con vida protegeré a Mello, hasta el día en que muera…-

-Ya veo…. "No me equivoque jejejeje…" entonces, no le das valor a tu vida...-

-Realmente no, mi vida solo cobra sentido si esta Mello, por ello te he dicho que lo protegeré, no dejare que alguien le haga daño, y quien se atreva… Morirá…. Así de simple…- contesto esta vez girándose para ver al shinigami.

"Mello, no sabes que aunque has peleado siempre por superarme, ya lo has hecho, me ganas en cosas que yo nunca seré capaz, tienes amigos, tienes personalidad, no tienes problemas con tus emociones, y lo más importante… Tu si tienes un valor de vida, en cambio yo, solo soy una persona, que tachan como robot sin sentimientos, que excluyen del resto y lo miran con rareza… Por ello Mello, me has superado, siempre lo hiciste, pero nunca lo has querido ver… Siempre fuiste tú, el número uno, porque Mihael, me has superado, principalmente porque tu si eres humano… "


End file.
